The present invention relates to melodic novelty party-favors containing an integrated circuit capable of producing sounds such as musical tones and emulated voice messages.
There are many novelty party-favors, i.e., novelty items that are utilized to enhance festive mood of a party or gathering, that are utilized to enhance the festivity of special occasions, such as birthday and holiday parties and various anniversary gatherings. Illustrative examples of party-favors include balloons, candles, hats, batons, artificial flowers and the like. However, most of commonly available party-favors provide only visual effects or audio effects. It is desirable to have party-favors that provide combined audio and visual effects to enhance the festivity of special occasions.